Le temps du saule
by Mzlle-LGR
Summary: La vie a Poudlard au temps de James et Lily, avec les hauts et les bas, de la première a la 7e année Mon but est d'étre la plus fidéle possible au livre! J'écrit leur histoire selon la vision de JK Rowling dans ses livres.


L'histoire au temps de James et Lily, en étant le plus fidéle possible au livre. Désolée, je suis pas très douée pour les résumés et les explications S

BESOIN D'AIDE) Je cherche une ou deux personnes qui pourraient m'aider dans les recherches dans les 7 tomes d'Harry Potter pour les détails comme les noms et maisons des personnages, les liens familiaux... Si vous étes sérieux et intéresser, envoyer moi un mail a Merci

- Chapitre 1 -

Des milliers de chandelles flottant dans les airs éclairer la salle comme en plein jour. Les première année étaient émerveillés par le plafond magique et Lily ne faisait pas exception.

-C'est vraiment merveilleux ici! Se confia Lily a Severus qui sourit d'un air supérieur.

Les chuchotements enfiévrés se turent dés que le choixpeau commença sa chanson. Aussitôt après, l'autoritaire professeur Mac Gonagall leur expliqua le fonctionnement du choixpeau et déroula une longue liste.

-Black, Sirius!

-Croise les doigts pour moi mon pote, chuchota t'il a James. Et il s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret.

Il attendit en cachant son angoisse naissante que le choixpeau choisisse sa maison.

-GRYFFONDOR!

Le petit garçon brun retint une exclamation de joie et fit un clin d'oeil a James qui l'applaudissait bruyamment.

Il alla s'asseoir tranquillement a côté d'une grande rousse au regard percant. Molly Prewett était une de ses lointaines cousines par alliance, une des rares qu'il apprécier et qui, hélas, ne voyait pas assez souvent a son gout. La 6e année lui rendit son sourire et ils se concentrèrent sur la répartition. Sirius vit Lily s'avancer vers le vénérable chapeau d'un pas un peu hésitant et aussitôt aprés, envoyée a Gryffondor. Il l'applaudissa avec entrain et lui fit une place a coté d'elle.

-Tu voit que c'est mieux que Serpentard!

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard distrait avant de lui tourner le dos.

La répartition continua. Sirius poussa un grognement de satisfaction quand Remus, un garçon a la mine maladive mais sympathique, fut envoyer a Gryffondor.

Lily, elle, fut heureuse de retrouver Mary Mc donald avec qui elle avait partager sa barque sur le lac.

Peter Pettigrow et James Potter furent les derniers a étre envoyés a Gryffondor.

Lily guettait avec impatience le moment où Severus allait être réparti. Elle fut très déçue de le voir envoyer a Serpentard, elle allait devoir étre séparée de lui. En plus, ce grand garçon blond avec qui lui avait tapoter l'épaule quand il s'était assis n'inspirait pas du tout confiance a la petite fille! Mais elle oublia sa peine bien vite quand Mary lui donna un coup de coude, les plats venaient d'apparaître!

Aprés un copieux diner, James était parfaitement a l'aise, surtout avec ses amis du train! Les préfets se levèrent et les Gryffondor suivirent Molly et son homologue.

A la sortie de la grande salle, Lily se faufila dans les flot d'élèves pour aller souhaiter bonne nuit a Severus.

Ses joues rosirent quand Sirius et James se moquèrent d'elle. La tête haute, elle alla rejoindre Mary.

Elles découvrirent ensembles la tour et firent la connaissance de leurs camarades de chambre. Puis, fatiguées, les fillettes enfilèrent leurs chemises de nuit, se brossèrent les dents et se glissèrent sous leurs draps.

En revanche, chez les garçons, l'ambiance était tout autre. Peter avait acheter un paquet de dragée surprise en trop et en avait proposer a ses compagnons de dortoir.

James et Sirius avait joyeusement accepter. Remus était d'abord rester a l'écart, prétextant qu'il devait ranger ses chaussettes, il finit par se joindre a la fête.

-1-

Merci de m'avoir lue. Si vous pouviez laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis, surtout si vous n'avez pas aimer et surtout, dites moi pourquoi. Si j'ai fait une erreur par rapport aux livres, N'HESITEZ PAS A ME LE FAIRE REMARQUER. Mer ci beaucoup et d'avance, a bientot )


End file.
